halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
C3 Talon Interceptor
The C3 Talon Interceptor, also known as the Talon, was at the time of its introduction considered to be one of the greatest starfighter designs of all time given the available resources and knowledge. Unlike most starfighter designs, the Talon is relatively small, though this does not restrict its versatility and allows for more fighters to be carried on capital ships. The craft also lasted longer than most fighters; the Talon, which began its career in 2615 during the Second Great War and finally retired its final iteration in 2680 - the C3H Golden Talon Interceptor. Design Wings The design of the C3 Talon is simple at first glance but actually utilizes some of the most advanced systems of its time. Aruguably one of the most important is its H-wing orientation. The two flaps on either will help to stabilize the ship when they open, and varying their position allows for greater maneuverability and can mean the difference between survival and death to a Covenant fighter. When higher speeds are desired more so than maneuverability, the flaps can close and return the Talon to its default delta wing format. Cockpit/Pilot Interface The pilot interface and other aspects of the cockpit are amazingly advanced compared to other UNSC interceptors. One aspect unique to the C3 is that is cockpit is not open to freely move in like other models. Unlike the MA12, however, this does not restrict the craft's ability. Since each Talon is given its own interactive Artificial Intelligence (A.I.), the craft's combined "eyes" maintain a 360 degree view of the battlefield and uses this to great advantage and enables the Talon to target multiple targets at once. The new pilot suit, the M1019 Starfighter Combat Suit, was designed exclusively for the C3 and supplies a Heads-Up Display, or HUD for short, unmatched by any other of its time. The HUD supplies much of the necessary information in combat and is not disorganized at all. A number of the different statistics are viewable via a voice command system that recognizes twenty-one possible tones recorded by and exclusive to the pilot (ex: the pilot's voice is weak due to a cold, yet the system will recognize it). Aside from the pilot's equipment and related interface, the cockpit is one of the first of its kind. The cockpit's front-view window is a hexagonal window slightly less than one yard in diamteter and gives an exemplorary view of the battlefield ahead. A special targeting camera system is installed into the rim of the window and can scan for friendly and hostile vessels and upload this information into the pilot's HUD. Aside from this window, three large windows above and to either side of the pilot grant a view extending slightly further back than directly above the pilot and allow for a greater optical view of the surroundings. Even further complementing the pilot's view is a small window facing slightly to the rear of the craft and is about eight inches tall and fourteen inches wide. This small "porthole" allows for the pilot to view what may be attempting to attack from behind, though it is not as efficient as previously thought since the sensor systems will almost always take notice and alert the pilot via HUD. Propulsion The propulsion of the first line of Talons was the standard propulsion system design first conjured by NaTech Industries, a friendly competitor of the Talon's producer in 2576. The Talon itself is fitted with an upgraded version of this system that allows for greater speed control. Category:Halo: Infinity Category:UNSC Aircraft